


A "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" Date

by weissykins455



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, date, rinpana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weissykins455/pseuds/weissykins455
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lazy Sunday, Rin invites Hanayo over so the two can cook ramen together. Seeing as neither of them are very versed in the art of cooking ramen, shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" Date

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually a challenge I had my friends give me. I asked them for some random words, and then I would work to somehow use all of those words in a story. They were all very nice, except for one, and all of the words worked very well together. You can tell by the title which of the words was... less reasonable.

_Bzzt Bzzt._ Hanayo's phone buzzes, the screen face down so she can't see who the sender is. Who would bother her on a Sunday afternoon like this? There's no idol practice today, so it couldn't be Honoka or Umi. Hanayo ponders for a moment before returning to what she was doing- it required great care and great precision for these actions, so she couldn't bother herself by thinking too hard about-

_Bzzt Bzzt._ Not a minute later, the same idle vibration tone shook the table. A double text? That could mean it's important. Or, Hanayo remembered, it could just be the phone reminding her that she had a message. “Yea...” she mumbled to herself, “Nothing important happens on Sunday. It can wait.”

_ Bzzt Bzzt. Bzzt Bzzt.  _ Two more buzzes in quick succession had Hanayo done with it. Putting down her small brush she reached for the phone with her dry hand. Upon turning it over she was hit with a wave of embarrassment- four unread messages from Rin greeted her on the lock screen.

“Kayo-chin!” The first one read. “Kayo-chin?” followed. “Hanayo, are you alright?” and “C'mon you big silly, answer the phone!” were after that. Flustered now, Hanayo quickly attempted to send a response with her one available hand.

“R-rin! I'm so sorry! I was painting my nails. Couldn't answer the phone.” Hanayo sent out with a sigh of relief. She knew Rin hated waiting for texts, which was once again evident by the very fast response she received.

“Painting you nails! Wow! You'll have to show me, nya!” One part of the message read, complete with a cat emoji at the end. It then continued, “Actually, you can show me when you're done! I wanted to invite you over today. You're not doing anything, right?”

Hanayo smiled, glad to see Rin was still upbeat as ever. “What's the occasion?” she responded.

In what seemed instantaneously, her response arrived. “My parents took the minivan out of town for the day, and my mom left some ramen noodles here for me to make something to eat. I thought we could cook together! You like cooking, right? C'mon, it'll be fun!”

This made Hanayo laugh. “That does sound nice. As soon as I finish here, I'll head over. Want me to bring anything?”

“No need. See you seen, Kayo-chin!” A waving cat emoji finished off Rin's messages, and Hanayo tossed her phone onto her bed with a smile. It'll be a good time, Hanayo thought to herself. What could possibly go wrong with ramen? Less rice for her taste, but if she gets to spend the day with Rin rather than in her room, it works for her.

 

After two hours of painting, drying, and walking Hanayo found herself knocking on Rin's front door- very carefully, but loud enough for her to hear. Thundering footsteps announced Rin's arrival, with the door sliding swiftly open soon afterwards. “Kayo-chin!” Rin gleefully cheered, jumping into Hanayo's arms.

“Ah! Hey Rin-chan! G-good to see you again!” Hanayo reciprocated the hug, careful not to press her nails too hard into Rin for fear of ruining her hard work. Rin noticed this care, and quickly ended the embrace.

“Oh yea, I forgot you said you did your nails. Lemmie see!” Rin reached for Hanayo's hands with great success- Hanayo could do little more than explain the design and allow Rin to look and feel her hands.

“I just had the idea when I woke up this morning. The green base was easy enough, but adding the little rice pieces was a bit harder...” When Rin's grip relaxed a bit, Hanayo turned her left thumb towards her. “On this nail I actually got a pretty good rice ball. The other hand... not so much. It's hard painting with your left hand!” On her right thumb, the attempted rice ball appeared more as a white smudge with a black tail than a delicious rice treat. Rin didn't seemed to mind, however.

“It looks great, Kayo-chin! It's very fitting of you.” Rin's bright smile warmed Hanayo's heart. Rin looked over her nails one more time before she realized she had been holding Hanayo's hands for a very long time. A quick blush flashed on her cheeks before letting Hanayo's hands fall. “O-oh, sorry!”

Hanayo couldn't help but blush as well. “It's fine, Rin. I'm glad you like them.”

After a few moments of relaxed breathing, their blushes faded and Rin nodded in agreement. “Mm! Oh right! I had something I wanted to show you as well; my mom got it for me the other day, and now's the perfect time to show it off!” she reached into her back pocket and produced and orange chef's hat. When she put it on, the various cats on the brim could be seen. Hanayo looked at it in wide-eyed amazement.

“So... cute...” she managed to get out before Rin went on to explain it.

“You think so? There's a whole bunch of kitties on it- even an ocelot on the side here!” Rin was happy to point out the exotic looking cat on the right side. “I've never even seen an ocelot before, but it's so cool!”

“Color me impressed, Rin. You look like a professional ramen chef already.” Hanayo padded Rin's ego a bit, and Rin smiled confidently. “Speaking of which, should we get started on that? You must be as hungry as I am.”

“Mm!” Rin nodded, and gestured for Hanayo to enter her house. “Come on in, the kitchen is just to the right here. I have everything all ready to go!”

 

Hanayo's jaw dropped at the sight of Rin's kitchen. Everything was pulled out- and by everything, that means all of the things. Vegetables from carrots to broccoli to small ears of corn, fruits like apples and oranges, meats like beef and chicken, a couple various fish, some colorful rocks on a table to the side, and even racks of assorted spices. There was no room on the counter for any work to be done! The stove was no better, either: it seems as though Rin has already begun to boil water on all four elements.

“I didn't know what we were going to need, so I got... everything. I can't be wrong now, nya?” Rin sheepishly turned towards Hanayo with her cat-mouth smile of complete innocence. She didn't know she was doing anything wrong- it was better to be over-prepared than under!

“Rin-chan... have you ever made ramen before?” Hanayo quietly asked, eyes locked on the spread before her.

“Uh... I've watched my parents make it a lot. And uh... sometimes I try and look in the back at restaurants to see what they do. That counts, right?” Rin's kitty smile held true.

“Rin, I've never made ramen before. How are we supposed to do this?”

“Ah, we'll be fine!” Rin reassured Hanayo, patting her on the back. Hanayo jumped a little at the contact. “Besides, ramen-making isn't rocket science, right? We can figure it out! How hard can it be?” With that said, Rin took the first steps into the sea of ingredients- Hanayo almost losing sight of her behind a mountain of rice bags.

“I guess you're right... how hard  _ can  _ it be?”

 

The duo spent a good chuck of their time sorting out the ingredients they actually planned to use, putting away the less desirable things (such as the rocks. “Why did you pull out rocks, Rin?” “I don't know. They were just there.”) and making some room to actually work. They reduce their pots to two-one for each of them- so they can cook their own separate dishes and try out each others.

“I know you don't like fish, Rin, but I'm going to cut up some crab and add it to mine. It looks really good.” Hanayo says as she places a container of crab sticks on a cutting board. Rin sticks out her tongue in response.

“Fine, I'm going to add... hmm... this!” Rin reaches out and grabs a decently sized potato, dropping it skin-and-all into her pot before Hanayo has a chance to say anything. All she can do is giggle as Rin proclaims “This cooking this is fun!” and drops more things into her pot. Perhaps by some sort of dumb luck her dish will turn out okay. Hanayo decided that after hers is finished, she'll do what she can to save Rin's.

 

After an hour of boiling, chopping, stirring, and screaming as pots boil over, the pair now had two bowls of ramen set on the table. On one side, Rin's dish- a sloppy splattering of onions, broccoli, and eggs with a comical garnish of that entire potato still bobbing in the broth. On the other end, Hanayo's dish was practically shining with elegantly arranged meats and veggies. She even had a small rice ball on the edge as her garnish.

“When did you have time to make that?” Rin questioned her, absolutely stumped.

“There's always time for rice, Rin-chan. You should know that.” Hanayo winked. “A magician never reveals her secrets.”

“You're so weird, Kayo-chin.” Rin giggles, shoving Hanayo's shoulder ever-so-playfully. She accepts the gesture, swaying with it. “Now come on, you need to try my ramen!”

“W-wait, what?” Hanayo found her arm suddenly wrapped with a Rin, who was pulling her to the bubbling concoction she called her ramen. Did she... really want her to eat that? There was a whole potato in it for idol's sake! Her lack of choice became quickly evident as Rin pushed her into the chair and stuck a pair of chopsticks in her hand. “O-okay...”

Unsure of where to start, Hanayo split her chopsticks and fiddled around with the bits in her bowl. A corn? Maybe. Some noodles? That would make a mess. Maybe.. she could get rid of... yea. In an attempt to make it look just a little better, Hanayo snagged the bobbing potato with her chopsticks and lifted it out of the bowl. “T-thank you for the food~!” she said, lifting the potato up before bringing it to her mouth. She took a bite, reeled, and immediately dropped it. “D-dirt...” she flicked off her tongue under her breath, hoping Rin wouldn't notice. She coughed quickly afterwards, covering up her complaint.

Rin yipped as the potato fell to the floor and half-splattered and half-rolled, though she was more concerned with Hanayo at the given moment. “Oh my gosh Kayo-chin, are you okay? I saw you cringe there, was it really that bad?” she put her hand on Hanayo's back as she coughed, rubbing gentle circles in attempts to sooth her a little.

“What? No, no... it was just a little.. surprising! That's all. A potato in ramen? It's... a flavor I never thought I would experience!” Hanayo blurts a very blatant lie in an attempt to avoid Rin from feeling bad. It works, somehow. Rin just laughs, bending down to hug her friend by pressing her head into Hanayo's shoulder.

“You're too nice, Kayo-chin. I know I forgot to peel it.” Rin says into Hanayo's shoulder, causing her to laugh with Rin.

“You... forgot to wash it, too. It was covered in dirt...” Hanayo says once she gets some of her laughs out. This causes Rin to groan with disappointment in herself.

“Ahh! And you still bit it? Darn it, Kayo-chin. I don't deserve you.” Rin's voice becomes sweet with her last few words, and she leans in to place a small peck of a kiss on Hanayo's cheek. Hanayo's face quickly burns red.

“Ah... oh... oh Rin-chan...” Hanayo stammers out before Rin cuts her off.

“Shh. I'm going to go eat your ramen now, since yours doesn't have any dirt in it.”

“HEY!”

 

The end.

 


End file.
